thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Smarty
John "Smarty" Aprigliano was born on August 17, 1991 and is currently living in Ronkonkoma, NY. He currently has a partnership with machinima.com making an online web series known as The Bob and Phil Show. Episode 4 of the show happened to have made the June 19th, 2009 edition of the Best of Blogs. Biography Originally making his debut on youtube in 2006 making very poor machinimas, John soon decided to take a long hiatus and think of ways to get himself known on the internet. But alas he gave up...Until HALO 3 was released. John decided to make one last attempt at making a machinima and wrote a small video called Don't Die on Me for a comedy contest. suprisingly people started to like it, and he decided to get back into the machinima game. A couple of years later, he was contacted by machinima.com with a partnership offer. He accepted and has been making episodes ever since. As of late, Smarty is focusing on his halo reach machinima series "Jack Walters: Superhero" which is a parody of the superhero genre of machinima. Other than that, he has also been focusing on his horror game let's plays, and video game commentaries for Machinima Respawn, the gameplay channel of the Machinima Inc. How he found TGWTG John was one day searching through cinemassacre.com when he had discovered the angry video game nerd's review of Ricky 1 as a retaliation to the Nostalgia Critic's challenge to review a horrible nostalgic movie. He then found the Nostalgia Critic's review of "pokemon: the first movie" He then watched as much as he could of the 5 second movies and some of thatdudeinthesuede's work. He was hooked ever since. The Machinimist Smarty also runs a review show called "The Machinimist" where he discusses various issues within the machinima community, Primarily consists of top 5 lists, and negative reviews. The Wiki As of May 5th, 2010, Smarty became Exalted Grandiose Poobaa Extraordinaire in charge of administrating the wiki's running gags pages the third Esquire. of the wiki's Running Gags pages. On December 10, 2010, Smarty left the wiki due to personal reasons, and gave his "Grandiose Pooba of Running gags" status to Mark Norris. Blistered Thumbs In March, 2011 Smarty and his show, The Machinimist became part of the ever growing blistered Thumbs family. After Blistered Thumbs was taken down, his videos were put back up on TGWTG.com. On March 6th, 2015, a video was posted detailing Smarty's departure from the site to focus on his YouTube channel. Specials *24 Hour Charity Stream (April 6th, 2012) *TehSmarty's Horror Corner - The House 2 (May 3rd, 2012) *TehSmarty's Horror Corner - Nightmare House 2 (July 13th, 2012) *MAGfest! Blistered Thumbs Community Q&A! (January 8th, 2013) *Top 5 Personal Favorite Games (February 1st, 2014) *Smarty's Update Vlog - CA: It's Been A While (January 10th, 2015) *Welcome to House Forrester! (Game of Thrones - Episode 1) (January 11th, 2015) *TO THE WALL! (Game of Thrones - Episode 2) (January 12th, 2015) *Anyone But Cersei! (Game of Thrones - Episode 3) (January 13th, 2015) *Choosing the Sentinel (Game of Thrones - Episode 4) (January 14th, 2015) *A Bold Lord (Game of Thrones - Finale) (January 15th, 2015) *Farewell Video (March 6th, 2015) Derps Against Humanity This show was first hosted on the main site on June 7th, 2014. It came with the following announcement: "Welcome fellow Ladies and Mentlegen to a series that not for the faint of heart. We are here to sit down and play a card game to determine who is truly The Auteur of the Offensive, The Savant of the Obscene, One fucked up son of a bitch! This is Derps Against Humanity! As we approach a new era, we are now posting on Channel Awesome (which is pretty cool btw) We have decided to bring on a few of the colleagues for some shenanigans!" *Film Brain (June 7th, 2014) *Game Plus! (June 22nd, 2014) *ChaosD1 (July 26th, 2014) *The Derp Crew (1/2) (August 26th, 2014) *The Derp Crew (2/2) (September 2nd, 2014) *Happy Viking (September 13th, 2014) *Happy Viking and Rap Critic (September 27th, 2014) *Happy Viking and Rap Critic Part 2 (October 4th, 2014) Links Smarty at Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Wiki Staff Category:Main Contributors Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Former Contributor